Sora Ohara
'Sora Ohara '(大原 空 Ōhara Sora) is an idol under TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION. He is a member, and the leader, of the unit SOARA where he performs both vocals and guitar. He is also the lyricist and composer of the band. Official Character Introduction "An energetic, bright, and straightforward young man. '' ''“Act first before thinking!” Is his motto in life! The type of person who soars with vigour! He grew up with music because of his parents’ music-related occupations and he started writing songs in middle school while learning to be a person who does things one-at-a-time. He and Soshi are childhood friends."ALIVE Official Website (translated by ryota-kuns) Appearance Sora is a rather short young man, with dark orange-red hair and matching eyes. In the anime & live action movie, his hair is shown more brown than red, possibly to distinguish him from Nozomu. Personality Sora is a little bit quirky, often speaking in a weird vocal tone most of the time.SOARA Drama CDs He's energetic, lively, and passionate and loves making music with his friends.ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!" He loves challenging himself with all sorts of things. He's the type of person who'll take a shot at an opportunity regardless of whether it will be successful or not since he believes that if he doesn't take the chance now, it might slip away.ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!" He believes in aiming big when aiming for a goal in life. He easily gets flustered when he's under time pressure but is generally motivated most of the time. He's also the type of person who worries about his image a lot.ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!" and SOARA Drama CD Vol. 1 Though he's childish and playful most of the time, he's the type of person who thinks ahead and is serious when he needs to be.ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!" He doesn't really like studying a lot and, just like Nozomu, he doesn't study for his exams ahead of time, often waiting until the last minute.ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!" He's the type of person who can quickly recover from being tired to being back to his energetic self. A trait that Morihito complimented.ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!" Though he's not relatively good at academics, he's really talented when it comes to making music. For instance, he managed to be able to think up a song idea simply from watching the other members play around with fireworks in his house, or during the time he managed to be able to think up an idea while watching a baseball game with Morihito and Soshi.ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!" and SOARA Drama CD Vol. 2 - "Summer's Light" He's the type of person who tends to focus on enjoying things more rather than get nervous about them.ALIVE Series Sono 2 - Side S Drama Track 1 "Music is Free!" All-in-all, Sora's a pretty positive person who wants to spread smiles and happiness to the people who listen to their music. The reason why he drew a smiley face on their logo was because he wanted people to be able to tell that they're a group that wants to spread happiness using their music.ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!" and ALIVE Series Sono 2 - Side S Drama Track 1 "Music is Free!" History Sora grew up in a household where music was a daily thing since his parents's jobs were related to music. As such, he has a natural talent for making music. Plot 2015 Setting He created a song and uploaded it on the internet. It was received greatly by a lot of people, to the point that it was broadcast on the local news. People expected a lot from him but when he uploaded a new song, it wasn't as greatly received as before. People became disappointed and he was called a "one-hit wonder". He then decided to stop making music altogether. Thanks to Soshi and Mori's help, however, he decided to make music again.ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 1 "Let's Make a Band!" and ProAni Episode 2 When he got to high school, he decided to make a band last minute to perform at the third years' graduation party. The band members were, of course, SOARA's current band members. The school loved their performance and Sora was motivated to make music again.ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 1 "Let's Make a Band!" A senpai (senior) from their school suggested that Sora and the others should audition for something bigger than just school performances and so Sora tried to convince the others to audition with him by showing them a flyer for the TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION auditions. Nozomu and Morihito were on board almost immediately while Soshi and Ren were a little skeptical at first. ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!" They passed the first screening and performed a new original song for the second screening.ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!" 2017 Setting SOARA and the other TSUKIPRO units are aiming to hold a concert at Budokan in order to showcase their music. The anime shows their struggles and adventures as they continue to achieve their dreams. Relationships SOARA Morihito Arihara: Sora and Mori met in high-school. Mori, who's always been involved with classical music, fell in love with Sora's music. They have since been great friends. Since they're classmates and are in the same year, they're together a lot. ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 1 "Let's Make a Band!" ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!" Mori is a self-proclaimed fan of Sora as he openly says that he loves Sora's music a lot. Whenever Sora writes a new song, he often asks for Mori's opinion on it and will blush and feel flustered when Mori says that he likes it.ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!" Soshi even says that Mori spoils Sora a lot.ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!" Mori and Sora are so close that whenever Sora's overwhelmed with emotion (either happy, excited, or sad) he'll run to Mori first, often throwing himself at him (in a manner of a hug).ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!" Mori often goes along with Sora's ideas without hesitation or much complaint but when it comes to studying, Mori's quite strict with Sora.ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!" When Mori gets a little scary, even Sora can't go against him.ALIVE Series Sono 2 - Side S Drama Track 1 "Music is Free!" Sora's a little jealous of Mori's popularity with their peers but he doesn't let it affect their relationship. Sora and Mori are on a first-name basis, calling each other "Sora" and "Mori" respectively. Soshi Kagurazaka: Sora and Soshi are childhood friends. It was Soshi who helped Sora get over his depression after being shunned for his music. Soshi, together with Mori, often act as Sora's moderators when the other gets too out of line.ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!" and ALIVE Series Sono 2 - Side S Drama Track 1 "Music is Free!" Since Soshi, Sora, and Mori are classmates, they're often always found together. It's Soshi who almost always wakes up Sora when the latter sleeps in class, reminding him of whether it's lunch time or if it's dismissal time.ALIVE Series Sono 2 - Side S Drama Track 1 "Music is Free!" Soshi is a reasonable person and thus he doesn't really go along with Sora's ideas quickly since Sora begged him to audition with the rest of them.ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!" He and Sora go to the same university. The both of them like to spoil (and make fun of) their kohai (juniors) a lot. He and Sora are on a first-name basis as well. Nozomu Nanase: Nozomu's personality is the same as Sora's in most aspects, with Nozomu being a little quirkier, louder, and weirder than Sora. Nevertheless, they get along pretty well and are almost always "partners in crime" when it comes to teasing Ren.SOARA Drama CDs Nozomu is almost always the first person to go along with Sora's decisions (like agreeing to go to the audition right away).ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!"and ALIVE Series Sono 2 - Side S Drama Track 1 "Music is Free!" The both of them are also not really keen on studying for exams ahead of time. Sora likes having contests with Nozomu when it comes to who can cause ruckus better.ALIVE Series Sono 2 - Side S Drama Track 1 "Music is Free!" Like with the others, they are on a first-name basis, calling each other "Nozomu" and "Sora-senpai" respectively. Ren Munakata: Though he's seen to interact with Ren the least, Sora is pretty protective of him and likes spoiling and teasing Ren a lot. He admires Ren's maturity and intelligence while Ren admires Sora's energy and talent with music.SOARA Drama CDs Sora doesn't like it when he accidentally hurts Ren's feelings and will try his best to be forgiven immediately.ALIVE Series Sono 2 - Side S Drama Track 1 "Music is Free!" They are on a first-name basis as well. Growth Sora thinks highly of Growth music and professionalism to the point of admiration. Since Sora's the type of person who doesn't really get embarrassed easily, he quickly ran up to Growth during the auditions to ask for their numbers. He thinks that Growth's music is cool and that it broadens how a person can view the world. Sora literally used the term "I'll go hit on them" when he told SOARA about his plans on getting Growth's phone numbers.ALIVE Series Sono 2 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Meeting: Side S and G" In the anime, the two units are portrayed as really good friends. Koki Eto: He considers Koki as a worthy rival since they're both leaders. Mamoru Fujimura: He also considers Mamoru a rival since they're both composers and lyricists. Appellation Etymology * His surname, Ohara (大原), can be read as large (大) meadow (原). * His given name, Sora (空), is usually translated as sky. Alternative meanings include empty, awareness and void. Trivia * People frequently mistake Sora for Nozomu and vice-versa as the two look fairly similar at first glance. *According to Soshi, he has too much stuff in his room.ProAni Episode 2 *He does not like ghosts. *He's childhood friends with Soshi. ** When asked if their was anything different about him and Soshi now compared to back then Sora said that Soshi is still the one he somehow always manages to get along with, but that Soshi has become good-looking (and good looking people irritate him).Gekkan TSUKIPROINFO Tokubetsu Gou 2017 (translated by Shero on Twitter) *He likes their school's popular "flower bread".ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!" *Sora dreamt that they failed the TSUKIPRO auditions when he fell asleep in class.ALIVE Series Sono 2 - Side S Drama Track 1 "Music is Free!" *He lives with his parents.ALIVE Series Sono 2 - Side S Drama Track 1 "Music is Free!" *His likes include: music, composing, lyrics, guitar, friends, school, playing with everyone, games, manga, the sky, high places, amusement parks, animals, carbonated drinks, and many more others.TSUKINO PRODUCTIONs Official Website *The song demo he created for their first performance was "Hanasaku Oka de".ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 1 "Let's Make a Band!" * Is currently studying information and communications technology at university. He and Soshi are in the same course. * He has a younger sister. * His dislikes include scary stories, illness, fighting, injuries, tests, insults, & bitter gourds. * Apparently Sora is a little upset about Soshi, Mori & Nozomu being taller than him so he hoped for Ren to stay short and "cute", in his words. ** However, since saying this Ren has grown taller than him by a centimetre. *When asked if there were songs from other units he'd like to arrange he said QUELL since their music is quite different from the style he usually writes. *After going to leader's meetings he and Koki go out for food & tea and then go shopping together. References Category:Males Category:Idols Category:SOARA Category:ALIVE Category:Leaders Category:Sora Ohara Category:Characters